Raziel's Legacy
by Alvas
Summary: A corpse dug its way out of the ground. The guards stood up dropped their weapons and pants, soiled themselves, and ran off screaming for their mommies.
1. Raziel's Legacy: young Raziel

**Legacy of Kain**

**Raziel's Legacy**

#2: Raziel's side story 

**Location: The Pillars**

"That's not cool!" Kain said almost dying of Bloodthirst finding nobody. "I need to start carrying a canteen with blood in it!" he said, and collapsed.

**Location: Outside The Sarafan Stronghold **

"Oh, souls… souls" said Raziel forcing himself into the Spectral Realm. A soul was in position near Raziel, weak, he slowly pulled out the flag wrapped around him and was about to suck the soul in but a wraith flew up and swallowed the it. "No!" screamed Raziel as he slowly limped into the darkness. He found a corps and returned to the Material Realm. "Why'd I do that? Now I'm going to die… again" he said, and he too collapsed.

**Location: At The Pillars Centuries Before**

"Hmmm…wings… oh gosh Kain is going to kill me." Said Raziel, flapping his newly discovered wings. "I must get away." And he quickly flew away to some other place. On the way Raziel got a little thirsty so he stopped, found a dying person and drained his blood. He noticed a warp gate that had not been activated yet. So he got a brilliant idea and he turned the two posts that stood near the gate, suddenly the portal activated. "Wow, I didn't think that would work." Raziel said, and he walked through. He realized he walked right back out. "What the?" He said, and he was about to walk back through but he noticed that the place was now falling apart, unlike the way he saw it before he walked into the gate. "Wow, I must have gone through time, Kain will never find me!" he said and flew back to The Pillars. Raziel flew to the base of the pillars only to find a dying Kain. "He looks older, I wonder how far I've traveled." Raziel said "Bloooood." Kain moaned. "Oh yeah, he's dying!" said Raziel as he pulled out a canteen of blood and poured it into Kain's mouth. Kain stood up and looked at Raziel. "Wow, I must be going crazy! I thought I just saw a young Raziel." He said. "Uh, you did." Said Raziel "I thought I had you thrown into the abyss once you had those wings." Said Kain, "You what?" Said Raziel, "Now I know you're going to kill me." _Strange, _thought Kain, _Raziel must have found a gate before he presented his wings. He must not find out about how he came back. _


	2. Raziel's Legacy: Kain's secret

**Legacy of Kain**

**Raziel's Legacy**

Kain's Secret

**Location: A path from The Pillars**

"So… what happened after you threw me into the abyss?" Raziel asked, he had been annoying Kain for the past three hours. "Uh, I can't tell that would screw up the timeline." Kain replied "We'll what can you tell me?" Raziel asked, "Nothing." Said Kain, "I can't help you with these questions, you'll have to find these things out so why don't you go back to that portal?" This question was hard; he wasn't used to questions. "Well, actually I stayed here because I was afraid if I went back you would kill me." He said. _Raziel will go back,_ Kain thought _I would not be here if not for today's Raziel, the timeline would be screwed up, free will is an illusion _"Raziel," He said, "you can't escape me, not even here."

**Location: in the bushes outside the Sarafan Stronghold**

The Elder God noticed Raziel collapse "Heck, I thought Raziel would be a little smarter." He said and brought Raziel to the Spectral Realm and feed him a soul like a parent would feed their baby. Raziel got up "Ah, you saved me?" There was a pause "Why not Raziel, what don't you get about the name _Soul Reaver_?" He said, "You are to do my will!" Raziel walked over to a body and returned to the Material Realm, and it seemed that the Elder God did not care.

**Location: a path from the Pillars**

"PPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE?" Said Raziel still annoying Kain to no end. "I said no I can't tell you anything about your future." Said Kain, "But why?" Raziel said, "Oh, my Guardian." Said Kain


	3. Raziel's Legacy: Raziel's Relization

**Legacy of Kain**

Raziel's Legacy

Raziel's Realization

**Location: A path from the Pillars**

"So…please?" Raziel was still annoying Kain like crazy "Ah!" he yelled, "I can't take it anymore!" and he ran back to the Pillars.

**Location: A path from the Sarafan Stronghold**

"Now, which way did Kain go?" Raziel asked himself as he climbed the wall of the Sarafan Stronghold. Once he reached the top he glided to the nearest, highest tree and climbed to the top of it. At that moment he heard a loud annoying scream and recognized it almost at once. "Kain!" He said and glided to the Pillars.

**Location: The Pillars**

Kain ran so fast he could barely see anything but he didn't care he just wanted to get away from Raziel, and he ran right into the Pillar of Conflict. "Ow! I hate my life! I shouldn't have refused the sacrifice!" He yelled at himself while lying on the ground. But then he thought for a second. "But," He continued, "then the vampires would be gone, completely whipped out." Raziel, the dead one, stepped forward "What happed?" He asked, "What?" Kain replied,

"You know."

"No I don't"

"But you screamed."

"Oh, that, uh-" Kain was cut off, "Wait, … Pillars in ruin, Kain on ground, bluish figure standing above him…" Raziel thought aloud, "It's happening!" Kain was irritated, "Spill it already!" he screamed. "Long ago, I was here in this time," explained Raziel, Kain realized, "you know what's happened." He said, "Where are you now?" Raziel looked into the sky, "Flying overhead…"


	4. Raziel's Legacy: Back to the Present

**Legacy of Kain**

Raziel's Legacy

Back to the Present 

**Location: In The Air Above The Pillars**

"What the?" Raziel asked himself, as he stayed stationary in the air, "Kain never told me about a blue character he knew." As Raziel watched he saw Kain stand up and the blue character ran away.

**Location: The Pillars**

Kain watched Raziel head into the bushes and the old Raziel flew down to the ground, "Who was that?" he asked, Kain looked up quickly, "Uh, nobody" Kain replied. "I'll say," agreed Raziel, "he looked dead. Did you have a hand in that?"

**Location: In the bushes near the Pillars**

Today's Raziel sat hunched in the bushes thinking about his past mistakes that brought him to where he was now. He continued to watch his old living body talk to today's Kain. He could not hear them, but he had already lived through this and knew what the where saying. "This is great!" Raziel exclaimed, "It's like seeing a movie that I stared in." he continued to watch, and he quoted everything said. "Raziel," Kain said, "just because you know I'm going to kill you doesn't mean that I kill everyone." Raziel was irritated, "But, did you have a have a hand in that?" he asked. "Yes, but still I don't kill everyone." Kain explained. "Well, then how is that blue guy not dead?" Raziel asked. _Oh, now he's almost found out about his future, _Kain thought, _I cannot allow this _"That is it! You are going back to your time!" Kain yelled. Raziel could here that, and it was his cue. He quickly grabbed the flag around his neck and lifted it over his head and spun it around so no one could see in but he could see out, and then he grabbed his wings and tied it around his body to look like he had clothes. He quickly jumped out of the bushes to see Kain grab the old Raziel. "What are you doing Raz- I mean Rick?" Kain was really confused he hardly recognized today's Raziel and had to ask him about his disguise. "Rick?" the old Raziel asked. Today's Raziel caught on to what Kain made up for a new disguised name, "Oh, yes, my name is Rick." He said, disguising his voice, "I shall take this little vampire to his own time and make sure he dose what he must." And he took him by the arm and led him down the path and shoved the young Raziel into the portal. "That takes care of that!" Raziel said and returned to the Pillars.

**Location: The Pillars a long time ago**

Raziel had just shown his wings to Kain, Kain reached up and pulled out the bones and before Raziel fell to the ground he swatted at Kain's face with his claws.

**Location: The Pillars in the present**

Raziel returned and saw Kain siting on the ground with his face in his hands. "Raziel!" Kain yelled, "Look at me!" Raziel then noticed three large scares on Kain's face. "Yeah, I did that." He said. "I'll kill you!" Kain yelled and the chase began.


End file.
